Arti Cinta
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus kita pahami arti sebenarnya. Arti cinta inilah yang sedang Sakura cari tau./"Apa kamu tau arti cinta?" /Cinta adalah... NaruSaku


_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

_**P.S : kalau ada garis hitam,tolong tidak usah di hiraukan dan tetap terus membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arti Cinta**

Masa remaja adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Masa dimana kita dapat mengetahui arti cinta sebenarnya dan merasakan rasanya cinta. Tetapi dibalik itu semua,tak luput dari yang namanya hal menyedihkan semacam patah hati,kan? Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta dan patah hati.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus kita pahami arti sebenarnya. Jika kita tak memahami arti cinta sebenarnya,maka kita akan sulit untuk merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Nah,di masa remaja itulah,pertanyaan seperti 'apa itu cinta sebenarnya?' selalu terngiang di pikiran kita. Membuat hati menjadi gelisah. Dan jika kita telah merasakannya,maka pertanyaan inilah yang akan sering terngiang di benak kita 'apakah ini yang namanya cinta?'.

Memang masa remaja adalah masa yang sangat sulit kita hadapi. Masa itu juga yang tengah di hadapi oleh gadis cantik berambut musim semi dan bermata emerald yang kini duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Haruno Sakura namanya. Ia sepertinya memiliki sedikit masalah soal cinta. Membuat sahabatnya,Yamanaka Ino harus membantunya. Seperti hari ini di kantin. Terlihat dua sahabat yang sama-sama cantik ini sedang berbincang-bincang membicarakan suatu hal.

"Memperhatikan si pangeran lagi?" tanya Ino setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata gadis cantik di depannya tidak memperhatikannya bercerita.

"A-aku tidak sengaja melihatnya,Pig!" tukas Sakura dengan muka yang sukses memerah.

"Dan itu membuatmu ingin memperhatikannya,kan,Forehead?" tanya Ino mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Emmm,I-iya,sih…" jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura selalu saja seperti itu. Memperhatikan orang yang ia cinta. Lalu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila _#di tampar Sakura._ Tetapi saat di suruh untuk mengungkapkannya,ia akan menolak.

"Jika kamu mencintainya,kenapa tidak kamu ungkapkan saja? Lagipula Sasuke-kun belum punya kekasih" Ino berbaik hati memberi saran.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sakura singkat,padat,dan jelas.

'Tuh,kan,Sakura benar-benar menolak saranku' Pikir Ino.

"Apa karena Hinata-chan yang mencintai Sasuke-kun?" tebak Ino.

"Begitulah,Hinata-chan juga sahabatku,Pig. Mana mungkin aku ingin menyakiti perasaannya"

"Ternyata benar karena Hinata-chan. Ha~,lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri,Forehead?"

"Sudahlah,jangan urusin perasaanku. Yang terpenting,jangan sampai siapapun mengetahui kalau aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Terlebih Hinata-chan!"

"Terserah kau saja,Forehead!" Ino menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah,kita ke kelas aja,yuk!" ajak Sakura dan Ino menyetujuinya.

Sakura,gadis cantik yang memiliki banyak penggemar laki-laki. Bahkan termasuk sahabat setianya dari kecil,Namikaze Naruto. Tapi ternyata,gadis ini telah jatuh cinta terhadap laki-laki lain. Laki-laki itu bukan salah satu dari penggemarnya atau sahabatnya dari kecil. Melainkan seorang siswa dari kelas tetangga yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Laki-laki ini juga di kenal dengan sifatnya yang sedingin es. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke ? putra bungsu dari Uchiha Corp yang sangat terkenal.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino. Gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin makan es krim. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kedai es krim?" ajak Ino.

"Boleh juga. Tapi kita ajak Hinata-chan juga,ya! aku lihat dia masih belum di jemput." Sakura menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah!" mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat Hinata berada. Yaitu,di gerbang sekolah.

Sakura dan Ino telah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata dan berharap kalau gadis berambut Indigo itu belumlah pulang. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan Hinata. Tetapi dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut pantat ayam yang aneh _#di chidori Sasuke_. Siapa lagi laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut menyerupai pantat ayam selain Sasuke,orang yang Sakura cintai.

Ada rasa penasaran pada diri Sakura dan Ino. Mereka mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya. Karena dua orang itu bicara sangat pelan. Yang aneh adalah,setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke,muka Hinata menjadi sangat merah. Bahkan hampir menyerupai tomat. Mereka juga berpelukan. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi,Sakura dan Ino mencoba mendekati Hinata yang masih mematung dengan muka merahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sa-" pertanyaan Sakura dipotong Ino dengan cepat.

"Hinata-chan,kamu mau ikut makan es krim?" semua ini Ino lakukan agar Sakura tidak jadi menanyakan apa-apa soal pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Karena dia memiliki suatu feeling kalau mungkin apa yang Hinata dan Sasuke bicarakan itu hanya akan membuat Sakura sakit hati.

"Ma-mau" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu,ayo,kita makan es krim!" Ino begitu semangat menarik Hinata pergi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kedai es krim.

Banyak pertanyaan yang terus berputar pada otak Sakura. Dia sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia juga takut kalau ternyata apa yang di bicarakan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke itu akan menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi rasa penasarannya membuat ia mengesampingkan perasaannya dan memilih bertanya pada Hinata soal pembicaraan itu.

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan ini tentu membuat Ino khawatir dan sedikit panik.

Ino berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi baru ia akan berbicara,tangan Sakura sudah menyuruhnya diam dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata berbicara. Ino menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau feelingnya itu benar. Semoga saja apa yang ia pikirkan itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut seindah musim semi itu menderita.

"Mmm,se-sebenarnya ta-tadi Sasuke-kun. Di-dia bilang kalau dia…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas. Membuat jantung Sakura dan Ino berpacu dengan cepat.

"Di-dia bilang ka-kalau dia me-menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi ke-kekasihku" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu. Kesenangan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sebaliknya,kesedihan terpancar di wajah Sakura. Dugaan Ino benar. Ia tau kalau mungkin hal ini yang Hinata dan Sasuke bicarakan. Secara,Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mengenal sejak lama. Karena perusahaan ke dua orang tua mereka telah berkerja sama sejak lama. Uchiha Corp dan Hyuuga Corp. Sehingga mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelum Sakura sempat mengenal Sasuke.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Ino tau akan hal itu,sehingga ia mencoba menegarkan gadis musim semi itu dengan mengusap-usap bahu gadis itu.

"Te-tentu saja a-aku menerimanya. A-aku su-sudah menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak lama" Hinata masih belum menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ya,memang tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke selain Ino dan Naruto.

"Be-begitu. Aku turut bahagia" Sakura memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Ino hanya dapat menatap nanar dua sahabatnya yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan salah satu dari sahabatnya itu. Karena ia tau,alasan Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah Hinata. Ia juga tau kalau Hinata menerima perasaan Sasuke karena Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan di sini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ikut memberi selamat pada Hinata dan mencoba menegarkan Sakura.

"Selamat,ya,Hinata-chan" Ino ikut memeluk Hinata. Di lain sisi,ia juga berusaha menegarkan Sakura dengan mengusap-usap bahu Sakura seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih,Sakura-chan,Ino-chan"

"Aaa,sepertinya aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan Naruto. Jadi,lebih baik aku pulang duluan,ya!" Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu segera berlari pulang. Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Ino ataupun Hinata. Dalam hatinya,dia memarahi dirinya karena menjadikan Naruto sebagai alasan. Tapi tadi dia sudah tidak memiliki cara lain untuk melepaskan diri dari Hinata.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tess…

Tess…

Tess…

Air matanya terus berjatuhan dan dadanya semakin sesak saja.

Sesampainya di rumah,dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari ibunya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Keadaannya sekarang benar-benar berantakan. Rambut musim seminya yang tadinya tersisir rapi,kini menjadi berantakan. Matanya menjadi sembab karena menangis. Dan bekas air mata tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya.

Sakura,dia merasa dirinya benar-benar naïf. Dia yang berkata kalau perasaanya tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting adalah dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Tapi sekarang ternyata benar-benar perasaanya sendiri yang tersakiti. Dia tidak kuat. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia tidak sanggup menanggung rasa sakit ini.

'Inikah yang namanya patah hati? tapi kenapa aku mengalami patah hati sebelum aku bahkan mengetahui dan merasakan apa cinta itu sebenarnya' pikir Sakura dalam Hati.

Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya dengan memeluk kakinya yang di tekuk dan kepala yang di tenggelamkan di antara lututnya. Dia menangis lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis sejak kepulangannya tadi. Ia rasa mungkin air matanya akan habis.

Sakura berusaha menetralkan hatinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia melakukan itu secara berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja sesak di dadanya masih terasa. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Arrgghh! Kenapa?…hiks…kenapa? hiks…A-aku menyukainya…hiks…ta-tapi, ke-kenapa aku harus me-merasakan…hiks…ini? ba-bahkan…hiks…se-sebelum aku…hiks…merasakan…hiks…rasanya cinta" Sakura menangis lagi sambil terus memukul dadanya yang semakin sesak saja.

Bahkan karena keadaanya yang sangat kacau,ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah duduk di atas lantai yang dingin dan keras. Padahal tadi ia berada di atas kasur yang hangat dan empuk. Seragamnya juga sudah sangat kusut. Bersyukurlah ia karena seragam ini besok sudah tidak di pakai lagi.

Raja siang telah turun dari takhta dan digantikan oleh ratu malam. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya. Tapi walau hari sudah malam,Sakura masih belum ingin bergerak dari posisi duduknya di lantai yang dingin dan keras. Tatapannya kosong,cahaya pada mata emerald nya meredup,rambut pink nya berantakan,seragamnya kusut,matanya sembab,bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya,dan terkadang ada satu atau dua tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata nya yang indah. Sungguh mengenaskan keadaannya sekarang. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya seperti tau bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya hati gadis itu.

Berkali-kali terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang memanggil nama Sakura. Namun tetap saja Sakura tidak bergeming.

"Sakura! Apa kau mendengar panggilan kaa-san? Ino ada di bawah,tuh!" terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya,sayang! Kasihan Ino menunggu di bawah" teriak ibunya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anak gadisnya itu.

"Buka,Sakura! Atau kaa-san akan mengurangi uang jajanmu!" ancam ibu Sakura. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'Aneh,biasanya kalau soal uang jajan,Sakura pasti akan segera keluar. Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya?' pikir Ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba langsung panic. Bagaimana tidak? Anaknya tidak menjawab semua panggilannya. Bahkan ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia juga belum makan atau minum apa-apa semenjak pulang sekolah. Tentu saja ini membuat seorang ibu panic.

"Sakura! Buka pintunya,sayang! Ini kaa-san! Ino sedang menunggumu!" panggil sang Ibu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras. Lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Sudah,bibi,biar aku saja yang coba membujuknya agar mau membukakan pintu" Ino mengambil alih. Kini ia yang menggedor-gedor pintu Sakura sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Walau begitu,ibu Sakura masih setia menunggu anaknya membukakan pintu. Tentu dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Sakura,buka pintunya atau pintu ini akan aku dobrak!" ancam gadis blonde.

Sakura yang lelah mendengar ibu dan sahabat baiknya itu teriak-teriak memanggil namanya terus-menerus sampai membuat gendang telinganya seakan mau pecah. Oke,ini berlebihan. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak mau membuat ibu dan sahabatnya itu tambah khawatir. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu setelah mencuci mukanya agar tidak terlalu terlihat lusuh.

"Sakura?" Ino begitu terkejut ketika Sakura membukakan pintu. Sakura terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Membuat Ino merasa sangat sedih. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura,sayang,kamu kenapa? Ceritakan pada kaa-san,Sakura" pinta Ibunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya itu.

"Aku ingin berdua dengan Ino dulu,kaa-san. Boleh,kan? Aku janji,nanti setelah aku merasa lebih baik,aku akan ceritakan semuanya pada kaa-san" Sakura memandang ibunya sendu.

"Kapan pun kamu siap,sayang. Kaa-san akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu dengan senang hati" Ibu Sakura meninggalkan Sakura setelah memeluk gadis itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Ino,ayo,masuk" ajak Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada yang masuk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sakura,keadaanmu sungguh-" belum sempat Ino meanjutkan,Sakura menyuruhnya berhenti dan gadis itu mulai menangis lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk. Hanya terlihat kalau bahunya naik turun.

Ino segera merangkul bahu Sakura yang sekarang sedang menangis. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan usapan-usapan lembut pada rambut gadis musim semi itu.

Ino mengambil sebuah botol minum dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menyerahkan botol itu kepada Sakura,"Ini,minumlah dulu! Aku yakin,kamu pasti belum minum dari tadi,kan?"

"Arigatou,Ino" Sakura mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang jadi lebih baik,kan?" tanya Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura,ceritakan semua yang ada di pikiran dan hatimu" Ino berkata lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah tau,kalau rasanya patah hati itu sesakit ini." Sakura menatap Ino.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya mengingat semua perilaku Sasuke padanya,"Aku memang jarang berbicara padanya. Karena sulit sekali untuk mengajaknya bicara. Setiap aku ingin mengajaknya bicara,pasti ada fansgirl nya,teman-teman laki-lakinya atau Hinata-chan. Jika ada kesempatan,Sasuke-kun pasti hanya berbicara sedikit dan memintaku untuk langsung 'to the point'"

"Tentu saja,Sasuke-kun itu prince ice. Sangat pelit berkata-kata" timpal Ino.

"Ya,aku juga tau soal itu. Walau aku tau soal itu,aku tetap saja berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara,mengobrol atau bercerita sesuatu. Tapi pasti dia hanya akan mengacuhkanku,tidak mempedulikan aku. Padahal selama ini banyak sekali laki-laki yang berharap aku ajak berbicara"

"Dan hari ini kamu menangisi Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah menghiraukanmu itu?" tanya Ino dengan nada seperti menyindir. Sakura yang masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan Ino segera menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Ino menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Sakura,"Ayolah,Forehead,apa karena kamu menangis seharian jadi mengurangi kepintaranmu itu? maksudku,untuk apa kamu menangisi laki-laki yang bahkan selalu mengacuhkanmu dan tidak mempedulikanmu? Padahal ada banyak laki-laki yang lebih peduli padamu daripada si Uchiha bungsu itu".

"Kau betul,Ino. Untuk apa,ya,aku menangisi laki-laki yang selalu mengacuhkanku? Benar-benar bodoh aku ini" umpat Sakura.

Ino beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "Aku harap sekarang kamu jauh lebih baik".

"Arigatou,Pig! Tapi kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulanglah,Forehead! Ini sudah malam" jawab Ino lalu ia pergi menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan,ya,Pig!" pesan Sakura.

"Tenang saja!" Ino membuka pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia seperti ingat sesuatu.

"O,Iya! Forehead,jangan lupa mandi,ya! kamu benar-benar berantakan. Setelah itu langsung istirahat agar kau tidak sakit" nasihat Ino dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Satu lagi!" Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Coba kamu pikirkan tentang Naruto yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu peduli padamu itu! dia mencintaimu,kan?" bisik Ino di telinga Sakura. Mendadak muka Sakura memerah karenanya.

"Hanya itu pesanku! Jaa ne! Sayounara!" tanpa basa basi lagi,Ino segera pergi keluar kamar Sakura. Beberapa menit setelah Ino pergi,Sakura baru tersadar.

"Awas kau,Ino-Pig!" seru Sakura. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Kini perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Bahkan ia sudah bisa tertawa. Beruntungnya ia karena mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino. Yang bisa menghiburnya ketika ia sedih.

Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu membersihkan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah kamarnya tertata rapi,ia segera mandi dan tidur. Besok ia harus sekolah. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk bersekolah. Apalagi jika besok ia bertemu Sasuke. Entah perilaku apa yang akan ia tunjukan. Inginnya ia membolos. Tapi menurutnya itu akan menjadi tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Membolos hanya karena masalah cinta? No! itu bukan Haruno Sakura namanya.

"Pig!" panggil Sakura kepada sahabatnya.

Ino yang merasa namanya dipanggil,segera menoleh. Dia mendapati sahabatnya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Forehead! Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya,begitulah. Arigatou,soal yang kemarin!" jawab Sakura.

Ino merangkul bahu Sakura,"Santai aja. Kita kan sahabat! Sudah sepantasnya kita saling menghibur"

Ke dua sahabat itu terlihat sibuk sendiri. Sampai tak menyadari kalau ada gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan malu-malu.

"A-ano,Sakura-chan,Ino-chan!" panggil gadis itu untuk memperoleh perhatian dari Sakura dan Ino.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh"Ya,Hinata-chan?".

"Mmm,ma-mau tidak,kalian menemaniku u-untuk makan di kantin? A-aku tadi lupa sarapan" tanya Hinata.

"Mau!" jawab Sakura dan Ino dengan bersemangat. Kebetulan sekali mereka juga lapar dan memang berniat untuk ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin,mereka segera memesan makanan lalu mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk,mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing,menunggu makanan dan minuman yang di pesan datang.

Sambil menunggu,mereka bercerita dan bercanda. Ada kalanya Ino ingin sekali bertanya mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Tapi ia tahan hasrat itu. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati gadis yang duduk di sampingnya—Sakura.

Tak sampai 10 menit,pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka segera melahapnya. Mungkin karena mereka sangatlah lapar. Setelah selesai makan,mereka mulai bercerita lagi. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan,hingga mereka kehabisan bahan yang dapat di bicarakan. Itu tentu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Ino yang tidak suka dengan suasana yang hening seperti ini,segera angkat bicara. Tapi sebelum kata yang ingin ia ucapkan keluar,Sakura sudah lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun,Hinata-chan?"

"Eh,i-itu,hu-hubunganku dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun ba-baik-baik saja,Sa-Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan gadis yang tadi bertanya hanya ber-oh-ria.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening kembali. Bahkan ada tambahan suasana,yaitu canggung dan menegangkan. Begitu pikir Ino. Gadis itu segera mencari jalan keluarnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura,kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Ino.

Bukannya menjawab,Sakura malah memberikan tatapan bingung pada Ino. "Tugas yang mana?" tanyanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas, "Masa kau lupa,sih! Itu,lho,tugas yang kita disuruh untuk mencari referensi dari buku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hampir punah"

"O,yang itu. Kamu sudah,Pig?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Kini Ino mencoba bersabar dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau,ini! ditanya malah balik tanya! Ya,aku sudah. Di rumahku,kan,ada banyak buku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan. Termasuk tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hampir punah".

"Kau,kan,punya toko bunga. Jadi pantaslah,kalau kamu punya buku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan" komentar Sakura.

"Kalau Hinata-chan,bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"A-aku juga sudah. A-aku meminjam buku milik Neji-niisan dan meminta bantuannya" Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa terkagum. Menurut mereka,sungguh beruntung Hinata itu. Dia memiliki kakak yang tampan,keren,pintar,dan perhatian padanya. Buktinya,Hinata dibantu mengerjakan tugas. Mereka jadi iri,deh!

"Enaknya,punya kakak seperti Neji-senpai" seru Sakura dan Ino ikut mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Hinata,mukanya menjadi merah.

"Ka-kalau Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Aku masih belum mengerjakannya. Di rumahku tidak ada buku seperti itu. Hmm,bagaimana kalau aku meminjam buku dari tempatmu,Pig?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba di otaknya ada ide cemerlang.

"Tidak bisa. Buku itu sudah di pinjam pamanku yang sedang mempelajari tentang aneka macam tumbuhan untuk skripsinya" jawab Ino yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Dia menyalahkan dirinya yang kemarin menangis seharian sehingga melupakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pig,kapan bel pertanda masuknya berbunyi?" tanya Sakura.

"15 menit lagi" jawab Ino setelah melihat jam tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ino,Sakura segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Yosh! Masih 15 menit! Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mencari bukunya".

Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan ke dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya bingung.

Di perpustakaan sangatlah sepi. Tentu saja! jarang ada siswa atau siswi yang mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan,kecuali mereka memang suka membaca atau anak rajin. Sakura menelusuri buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Tangan dan matanya tak berhenti menjelajahi setiap deretan buku itu.

Sakura bergeser dari rak satu ke rak satunya lagi. Dia terus mencari buku yang menurutnya tepat untuk dijadikan referensi dari tugasnya. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukannya. Hingga tiba-tiba hp nya bergetar. Rupanya ada e-mail masuk. Dia membuka e-mail itu dan membacanya. Ternyata itu e-mail dari Naruto,sahabatnya.

**From : Naruto  
>Subject : <strong>_**[No Subject]**_

** Sakura-chan,jika kamu mencari buku untuk tugas dari Kakashi-sensei,carilah di rak nomer 4 dari kanan,deretan buku baris ke 2. Bukunya ada banyak yang cocok untuk di jadikan referensi dari tugas yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei. Pilihlah yang menurutmu paling tepat. Ganbatte!**

'Dari mana Naruto tau kalau aku sedang mencari buku untuk tugas dari Kakashi-sensei? ha~ sudahlah,tidak usah ku pikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari bukunya' pikir Sakura.

Sakura menelusuri rak buku nomer 4,deretan buku baris ke 2. Sesuai dengan pentunjuk Naruto. Ternyata benar,apa yang Naruto katakan. Banyak sekali buku di deretan ini yang bisa ia jadikan referensi. Ia sangat terkejut dan senang.

'Setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Naruto' pikirnya sebelum mencari buku yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk dijadikan referensi. Karena ia cukup butuh satu atau dua buku untuk dijadikan referensi. Padahal di sini ada banyak sekali bukunya.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang setelah menemukan 2 buku yang menurutnya cocok untuk di jadikan referensi. Ia mengambil buku itu dan berbalik. Namun tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan menimpa seorang laki-laki. Tubuhnya sekarang berada dalam pelukkan laki-laki itu.

Merasa tidak ingin lama-lama berada dalam pelukan laki-laki itu,Sakura segera melepaskan dirinya. Dia membetulkan seragamnya yang menjadi berantakan. Dengan malu-malu,Sakura meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada laki-laki itu.

Sakura membungkukan badannya,"Maafkan aku! aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Dan juga terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Aku jadi tidak jatuh ke lantai".

Laki-laki itu tampak sedang memperhatikan gadis yang sedang meminta maaf padanya dengan seksama. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura?" tanya laki-laki itu. Jelas,Sakura sangat bingung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tau namanya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka saling kenal? Daripada pusing memikirkannya,Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang sekarang berada di depannya ini.

Ekspresi Sakura kini berubah. Ia merasa tegang. Lidahnya kaku seakan tidak bisa di gerakan. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu,tapi akhirnya malah seperti ikan yang sedang megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama,Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara. "Aa,Sa-Sasuke? Maafkan aku soal tadi dan juga terimakasih karena telah menolongku".

Sasuke hanya terdiam. 'Dia sudah tidak memberikan suffix '-kun' di belakang namaku?' pikir Sasuke bingung.

Sakura mendadak menjadi takut. Karena Sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya tadi. Takutnya Sasuke marah.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa" balas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Jarang sekali Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu setelah katan 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri khasnya—yang menurut Sakura itu menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi,tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang cukup besar memegang lengannya. Seolah-olah menahan dirinya untuk tidak pergi. Sakura cukup terkejut dan bingung atas perlakuan ini. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berbalik. Siapa tau orang yang menahannya ini membutuhkan sesuatu. Walau hatinya sebenarnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura berbalik.

'Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi ingin tau urusanku?' pikir Sakura yang menjadi tambah bingung atas perilaku Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini padanya.

"Aku hanya mencari buku untuk tugas dari Kakashi-sensei" jawabnya singkat dan dengan wajah datar—tidak seperti biasanya yang bertele-tele dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"O,begitu. Ano-" Sasuke tampak bingung ingin mengatakan apalagi pada gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara banyak padanya. "Kenapa? Mencari Hinata-chan? kalau,iya,sepertinya dia sedang di kantin bersama Ino. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah kembali ke kelas" tebak Sakura asal.

"Tidak,aku tidak mencari Hina-chan" jawab Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar bingung. Kalau tidak mencari Hinata,lalu apalagi?

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm,tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu cepat kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel pertanda masuk akan segera berbunyi" perintah Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas dengan 2 buku yang berada dalam dekapannya. Dia masih memikirkan tentang ke anehan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Sudah,Sakura! Itu bukan urusanmu! Mau Sasuke jadi aneh atau gila sekalipun,itu bukan urusanmu! Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi hancur lagi seperti kemarin,oke!" gumamnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan nama Sasuke dari pikirannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Beberapa menit setelah ia sampai ke kelas,Kurenai-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena tidak telat masuk kelas.'Ha~,untung aku cepat masuk ke kelas. Coba kalau tidak? Aku pasti sekarang tidak di perbolehkan masuk oleh Kurenai-sensei. Ia kan sedikit galak' pikir Sakura.

"Sekarang buka buku paket kalian! Kerjakan soal dari halaman 68-69!" perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Baik,sensei!" balas semua siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Karena semua siswa-siswi serius mengerjakan soal.

**~*~*~*~SKIP TIME~*~*~*~**

Sekolah telah usai. Sakura berjalan pulang menuju stasiun kereta sendirian. Sebenarnya dia jarang sekali pulang naik kereta atau jalan kaki. Kecuali jika ia sedang bermain dengan teman atau dia memang sedang ingin. Karena bisa saja ia meminta sopir untuk menjemputnya.

Sakura termasuk dalam keluarga yang kaya. Walau tidak sekaya keluarga Namikaze,Uchiha,atau Hyuuga. Ayah Sakura merupakan pemimpin Haruno Corp yang berada di bawah pimpinan Namikaze Corp. Itulah mengapa Sakura bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto.

Waktu itu umurnya baru 7 tahun,dia ikut ayahnya yang akan rapat bersama Namikaze Minato—ayah Naruto,pemimpin Namikaze Corp. Awalnya Sakura merasa kalau dia adalah anak kecil sendiri di situ. Karena saat ia melihat keseliling,yang ia lihat hanya orang dewasa. Namun dugaannya itu salah. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menjahili para pegawai di sana. Sakura merasa tertarik. Dia terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya tersadar kalau dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut musim semi yang cantik. Anak laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Namikaze Naruto nama anak laki-laki itu. Sejak saat itu,mereka berdua menjadi dekat.

Mereka bersahabat hingga sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa,semenjak mereka berdua SMA,hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit demi sedikit merenggang. Sakura ingat,dulu ia selalu pulang bersama Naruto. Bercanda dan bermain semuanya bersama Naruto. Bahkan terkadang mereka sering dikatakan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Saat Sakura pulang bersama Naruto,biasanya Naruto akan mampir ke rumah Sakura. Dia akan menunggu jemputan di rumah Sakura. Tentu itu membuat Naruto tak hanya dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi juga dekat dengan keluarga Sakura. Itu dulu saat mereka masih dekat. Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali itu saat SMP.

Sekarang mereka jarang pulang bersama. Kalau pun mereka pulang bersama,mereka tidak akan pulang menggunakan kereta atau berjalan kaki. Mereka akan pulang menggunakan mobil Naruto. Ya,sekarang Naruto sudah di perbolehkan membawa mobil. Naruto juga sudah tidak mau mampir ke rumah Sakura. Jika ditanya alasannya,dia akan bilang 'Aku sedang sibuk' atau 'Aku sudah janjian untuk main bersama teman'. Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura sadar. Berapa jauh jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka berdua di sibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura disibukkan oleh kegiatannya bersama teman-teman. Sedangkan Naruto disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub basketnya. Di klub basket itulah Sasuke juga berada. Sakura mengenal Sasuke saat ia sedang iseng ingin melihat Naruto bermain basket.

Bukan Sakura atau Sasuke yang memulai perkenalan. Melainkan Naruto lah yang mengenalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Naruto juga yang mengenalkan Sakura dengan Hinata. Tentu saja itu karena Namikaze Corp,Uchiha Corp,dan Hyuuga Corp berkerja sama. Membuat mereka bertiga menjadi sering bertemu dan akhirnya akrab,mungkin? Entahlah.

Pikiran Sakura sekarang sangatlah bingung. Bisikkan Ino tentang Naruto kemarin malam membuat Sakura jadi terus memikirkannya. Sakura jadi ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada saat ada pertandingan basket yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke,siapa sebenarnya yang ia lihat? Sasuke atau Naruto. Selama ini,dia selalu menonton setiap pertandingan basket yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah pertandingan itu selesai,dia akan menemui Naruto dan berkomentar panjang tentang cara Naruto bermain basket. Tapi entah kenapa setiap dia ditanya Ino tentang permainan Sasuke,dia akan bingung terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab kalau permainan Sasuke sangatlah bagus. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang ia perhatikan di pertandingan itu?

Lalu pernah Sakura memberikan sebuah bento pada Naruto. Sebenarnya saat itu dia bingung,bento itu mau ia berikan kepada Naruto atau Sasuke. Bento itu hanya ada satu. Jadi dia harus memberikannya pada salah satu dari Naruto atau Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya,ia berikan bento itu pada Naruto. Karena ia takut kalau bento itu ia berikan pada Sasuke,nanti Sasuke tidak akan mau menerimanya. Padahal ia belum pernah mencobanya. Siapa tau Sasuke terima,kan?

Namun sekali lagi,Sakura bingung. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke tapi ia takut akan di tolak. Padahal bukankah seharusnya ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke akan menerima bento itu? entahlah,ia ragu.

Berbeda saat ia menyerahkan bento itu pada Naruto. Ia merasa senang. Bahkan sangat senang. Kenapa? Karena Naruto selalu memakan bentonya dengan senyuman. Naruto juga selalu memuji masakannya. Itu membuatnya senang. Sekarang Sakura menjadi bertambah bingung. Pertanyaan lain muncul dari pikirannya. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin ia berikan bento? Selama ini ia membuat bento untuk siapa?

Ia jadi merasa pusing karena memikirkan semua ini. Walau begitu,ia tetap terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sakura kenal betul pemiliki mobil itu.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa pengemudinya. "Naiklah! Akan aku antar kamu pulang" perintahnya.

Sakura menurutinya dan naik ke dalam mobil itu. "Baiklah jika kamu memaksa,Naruto". Naruto—nama pengemudi itu,tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Mendengar tawa Naruto yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar,membuat Sakura mendadak menjadi aneh. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Pipinya menjadi merona. Ia tidak tau apa penyebab dari ini semua.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Mereka sibuk dengan perasaan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Tapi sepertinya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu sedikit salah. Karena bukannya memperbaiki suasana,namun memperburuk suasana.

"Mmm,sebenarnya Sakura-chan,aku sudah tau semuanya. Ma-maksudku aku sudah mengetahui tentang Sasuke-teme dan Hinata"

"Be-begitu rupanya" kini suasana menjadi canggung.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Baka! Tentu saja aku sedih. Tapi itu kemarin. Sekarang sudah tidak terlalu. Mungkin aku akan cepat melupakannya" jawab Sakura dan ia baru sadar akan makna dari ucapannya sendiri.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa cepat sekali melupakan sakit yang ada di hatiku? Bukankah kata Ino,sakit hati itu akan membekas cukup lama? Ada apa sebenarnya pada diriku? Cintakah aku pada Sasuke?' pikir Sakura yang membuat suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"O,iya! Bagaimana dengan bukunya? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Naruto untuk memecahkan suasana canggung ini.

"Eh? Y-ya,sudah ku temukan. Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu tau kalau aku sedang mencari buku itu?" kini gantian Sakura yang bertanya.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu di perpustakaan tadi. Kamu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu aku menebak kalau kamu sedang mencari buku untuk tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang akan dikumpulkan besok" jawab Naruto.

Sakura merasa tidak puas mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia bertanya lagi, "Tapi bisa juga,kan,aku sedang mencari novel atau buku apa gitu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Biasanya,jika kamu sedang mencari novel atau buku lainnya,kamu akan mencarinya dengan lebih tenang. Karena kamu orang yang hati-hati dalam memilih buku. Kamu harus melihat judulnya dulu,lalu ringkasan ceritanya. Dan jika buku itu membuatmu tertarik,baru kamu akan mengambilnya. Maka dari itu,membutuhkan waktu yang lama untukmu mencari sebuah novel atau buku lainnya. Tapi tadi aku melihatmu baru masuk ke perpustakaan 15 menit sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Kamu mencari bukunya juga dengan tergesa-gesa. Padahal kamu bukan orang yang suka masuk perpustakaan di waktu yang sempit seperti itu. Tebakanku adalah kamu mungkin lupa dengan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang akan dikumpulkan besok dan baru ingat 15 menit sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Apalagi kemarin kamu menangis seharian. Pasti tidak sempat untukmu memikirkan tugas"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tau akan kebiasaannya? Dan Naruto tau kalau Sakura menangis? Oh,sebenarnya apa saja yang Naruto tau tentang Sakura?

"Kenapa kamu tau kalau kemarin aku menangis seharian?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bertanya keadaanmu pada Ino setelah mengetahui tentang Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya langsung saja padamu. Tapi aku urungkan niat itu. Mengingat kemungkinan jika kamu tidak tau tentang hal itu" jawab Naruto cukup panjang. Sudah tidak heran kalau Naruto berkata panjang. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa jika aku tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya sekarang Sakura sedang ingin sekali mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba keceplosan gimana? Kamu pasti akan sedih. Aku tidak ingin itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih" jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata emerald di sampingnya. Tentu itu karena sekarang sedang lampu merah. Membuat pemuda bermata sapphire itu menghentikan mobilnya dan dapat menatap mata emerald yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura mencoba mencari kebohongan pada mata seindah langit biru yang sedang menatapnya itu. Tapi nihil! Hanya ada kejujuran di situ. Mendadak pipi Sakura menjadi merona. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata sapphire itu lagi.

Mobil Lamborghini hitam itu melesat menuju rumah Sakura. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari mobil Lamborghini itu. Namun sebelum turun,ia mencoba untuk menawarkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Apa kau mau mampir?" tawarnya pada Naruto.

"Tidak,terimakasih. Jika aku mampir ke rumahmu sekarang,kamu tidak akan bisa konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Padahal besok dikumpulkan" tolak Naruto.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti malam. Pasti selesai" Sakura bersikeras untuk mengajak Naruto mampir ke rumahnya.

"Tapi jika kamu mengerjakan tugasnya nanti malam,aku tidak akan bisa mengajakmu untuk pergi" ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sakura bungkam dengan pipinya yang kembali merona.

Kebungkaman Sakura tidak berlangsung lama. Karena ia mulai kembali bertanya pada Naruto. "Memang kamu mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ada festival di sekitar sini. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Mungkin itu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik" jawab Naruto.

"Oke,jemput aku jam 7" kata Sakura sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Dengan senang hati,Hime!" seru Naruto.

Blush,blush,blush….

Muka Sakura sangat merah sekarang.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" teriak Sakura. Tapi percuma saja karena mobil Naruto sudah duluan melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Entah kenapa itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi tertawa sendiri. Untung tidak ada orang yang lewat. Kalau ada,dia bisa di katakana gila. Well,sebenarnya dia tidak peduli.

Dengan semangat,Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyuman tetap berkembang di wajahnya. Sampai-sampai ibunya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemarin Sakura pulang dengan menangis. Tapi sekarang Sakura pulang dengan senyuman. Benar-benar aneh.

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Naruto juga sudah menjemputnya. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah festival. Hanya berdua,seperti sepasang kekasih. Hanya memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Uh,kenapa,sih,sehari ini mukaku selalu memerah karena Naruto? Gampang sekali dia membuatku blushing" pikir Sakura.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan pergi membeli jajanan yang di jual di setap stand,bermain,dan berfoto bersama. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat penyelenggaraan festival.

Sakura menatap Naruto,"Naruto,ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu".

"Tanyakan saja"

"Apa kamu tau arti cinta?" tanya Sakura yang masih setia memandangi Naruto yang sedang melihat ke langit. Namun pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Naruto memandangnya.

"Mmm,aku juga tidak begitu tau. Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah dan ibuku. Kata mereka,cinta adalah hal yang menyatukan segala perbedaan diantara sepasang kekasih" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ternyata itu arti cinta" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata Sakura,"Sakura-chan,sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu"

"Apa itu?" terlihat dari muka Sakura,bahwa ia sangat penasaran.

"Maukah kamu menerimaku dalam hatimu? Aku tidak peduli kalau aku hanya dijadikan pelarian untukmu" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap matanya lembut.

"A-aku,ma-maafkan aku,Naruto…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa menerimamu di dalam hatiku dan aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu pelarian" tolak Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap sepasang mata seindah langit biru yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Begitu" terdengar sebuah nada kekecewaan dari mulut Naruto. Hal ini membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Naruto. Dilihatnya mata itu memancarkan kekecewaan. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto. Dia memaksa Naruto untuk menatap mata emerald nya.

"Dengar,Naruto. Aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu di dalam hatiku. Karena seharusnya aku lah yang memohon padamu untuk menerimaku dalam hatimu" tanpa Sakura sadari,butiran-butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Maksudmu,Sakura-chan?" wajah Naruto terlihat bingung. Ha~,sebenarnya sepintar apa Naruto itu?

"Kamu tau,selama ini aku selalu mengira kalau aku mencintai Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku atau peduli padaku. Padahal ada kamu yang selalu mencintaiku,bahkan selalu memperhatikanku dan mempedulikanku. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu dan memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu membuatkan bento untukmu. Untuk melihat wajahmu yang senang saat memakannya. Aku selalu mengomentari cara kamu bermain basket agar kamu bisa menjadi lebih baik dalam bermain. Aku sekarang sadar tentang semuanya. Aku sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan selalu membutuhkanmu. Aku merasa kehilangan dan sedih saat kamu sedikit menjauhiku. Tapi aku tak pantas menerima cintamu. Jadi aku yang harus memintamu untuk menerima cintaku. Apa kamu mau?" tanya Sakura dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang terus saja menetes.

Naruto segera memeluk Sakura. Perasaan bahagia sedang menyelimutinya. Penantiaannya dan usahanya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Dia sangat senang.

"Tentu saja aku mau,Sakura-chan. Pintu hatiku selalu terbuka untuk cintamu" jawab Naruto masih dengan memeluk Sakura. Bahkan semakin erat saja pelukan diantara mereka. Seakan-akan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Lalu kenapa sejak kita masuk SMA,kamu terlihat seperti menjauhiku?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak rela melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Aku sedikit menjauhimu saat tau kalau kamu menyukai Sasuke. Bukan aku takut bersaing,tapi aku tidak ingin nanti Sasuke tidak jadi menyukaimu karena kamu terlalu dekat denganku. Padahal aku lihat kamu sepertinya sangat menyukainya" jawab Naruto.

"Itu Baka namanya! Harusnya kamu jangan pernah menjauhiku. Aku tidak menyukai itu" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang laki-laki yang berada di depannya itu. Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang memukulnya dengan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Jadi kamu selalu ingin di dekatku,eh,Hime?" terlihat bahwa senyum di wajah Naruto berganti dengan sebuah seringai. Bahkan seringai itu semakin bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Ya! memang kenapa?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat muka Naruto. Tapi itu malah membuat Naruto semakin jelas melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura yang sampai sekarang belum hilang.

"Kalau begitu,aku akan terus berada di sisimu" janji Naruto pada Sakura.

"Itu harus!" kini kepala Sakura kembali di tenggelamkan ke dalam dada bidang Naruto.

Mereka terus berpelukkan. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan dalam posisi seperti itu. Yang pasti,kedua sejoli ini sekarang telah mengetahui apa arti cinta sebenarnya bagi mereka.

**~*~*~*~OWARI?~*~*~*~**

**Bonus Story**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven terlihat sedang menghampiri gadis manis berambut musim semi yang berdiri di depan gedung olahraga—menunggu seseorang. Tentu ini membuat sang gadis terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil gadis itu tak percaya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Ia tampak sedang berpikir sejenak, 'Syukurlah dia kembali memanggilku Sasuke-kun'.

"Sasuke-kun,ada apa?" tanya gadis itu setelah bingung dengan tingkah laku laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ungkap Sasuke.

"Bicarakan saja" gadis itu memberi izin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku tau aku salah" Sasuke meminta maaf dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sebenarnya aku mulai mencintaimu,Sakura. Aku menyadarinya saat kamu sudah tidak pernah lagi mengejar-ngejarku" lanjut Sasuke. Tentu itu membuat mata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membulat sempurna. Ia sangat terkejut atas apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum lembut. Membuat Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku masih berpacaran dengan Hina-chan. Tapi setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu,aku akan memutuskannya. Walau aku di tolak olehmu sekalipun. Karena ternyata selama ini rasa cintaku pada Hinata adalah rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adik. Aku sudah lama menganggap Hina-chan adalah adikku" jawab Sasuke panjang. oh,sepertinya ini adalah rekor kalimat terpanjang yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kamu harus mengurungkan niatmu untuk putus dengan Hinata-chan. Kau tau,kan,kalau Hinata-chan itu sangat mencintaimu. Ubahlah rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adik menjadi rasa cinta seorang kekasih pada kekasihnya" saran Sakura. Ini membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu juga mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu aku memang pernah mengira kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Seperti dirimu,aku menyadari kalau aku telah mencintai orang lain. Bukan dirimu. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mencintaiku,memperhatikanku,mempedulikanku,dan ingin selalu melindungiku walau dengan nyawanya sekalipun" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Siapa orang itu,Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tumben sekali Sasuke banyak tanya.

"Orang yang sangat aku cintai itu adalah-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya,ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata Sapphire. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya dan Sakura membalasnya dengan perilaku serupa.

"Aku pergi dulu,ya,Sasuke-kun! Sayounara! Oh,iya! Soal siapa orang itu,aku yakin dengan otak pintarmu,kamu pasti dapat menebaknya dengan mudah" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

'Hn,aku tau siapa orang itu,Sakura. Dobe,baru kali ini kamu dapat mengalahkanku' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti saran Sakura dan mungkin belajar sedikit darimu,Naruto-Dobe" gumam Sasuke lirih di sertai seringainya yang menambah kesan keren darinya.

Di lain sisi,Sakura dan Naruto—nama laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Sakura, sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan mesranya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto kini menatap Sakura.

"Menurutmu,apa arti cinta itu?" tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa malah membuat laki-laki di sampingnya itu tertawa pelan.

"Naruto! Aku serius!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dan yang dipukul hanya meringis kesakitan. Ya,walau Sakura itu perempuan,tenaganya seperti bukan tenaga perempuan_. #di pukul Sakura_

"Iya,iya,maaf. Hmmm,menurutku,cinta adalah suatu hal yang dapat menyatukan kita. Suatu hal yang membuatmu berpaling padaku. Suatu hal yang akan selalu ku berikan padamu" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura blushing.

Naruto memindahkan posisinya dari di samping Sakura menjadi di depan Sakura. Dia menghadap Sakura dan memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Hanya untukmu,Hi-me" Naruto menekankan setiap suku kata pada kata 'Hime'. Ini membuat Sakura bertambah blushing.

Merasa tau kalau ia dalam bahaya. Naruto segera lari dari hadapan Sakura. "NARUTOOOO! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto.

Duh,pasangan itu terlihat begitu mesra? Sudahlah,kita do'akan saja semoga hubungan mereka akan tetap harmonis.

**~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~**

_**Bagaimana,bagus tidak?**_

_**Jangan lupa REVIEW nya,kawan.**_

_**RnR?**_

_**O,iya! Selamat Tahun Baru. Semoga di tahun yang baru,kita akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Amin…**_


End file.
